Tommy
by crazyangel800
Summary: What has happened to Tommy? Eric and Shawn go visit him and find some disturbing news Please R&R ITS FINISHED ENJOY
1. Default Chapter

Pg i want to thank everyone that has reviewed and given me ideas i have tried to make changel like spacing it out more and having them talk so it doesent look like a script. Please review it really helps i  
  
Disclamer:This story is set in the end of the 6th season after Feeny and the Deen getting married.  
  
Chapter 1 Tommy.  
  
Eric sits alone in the studen union thinking that  
  
everyone has found someone they want to be with. Jack  
  
and Racheal, Cory and Topanga, Feeny and the Deen and  
  
his parents and the new baby. Eric used to have someone  
  
he loved.  
  
Eric thought back to when Tommy and Eric were sitting in  
  
the studen union.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Eric we have been hanging out together for a while  
  
now."  
  
Tommy said as he took a sip from his hot chocolate. "Yea  
  
so what is the problem?" Eric asked getting alittle  
  
concerned now. "Well i am the oldest kid at child care. Are  
  
you going to adopt me? " Eric just smiles at Tommy even  
  
though he loves him he doesn't even have a home he  
  
couldn't support Tommy.  
  
Flashback fades to Eric sitting again in the studen  
  
union.  
  
He thought of the time when he found out another family  
  
wanted to adopt him. He Thought from that day on how  
  
Tommy was, what he looked like, and if he was enjoying  
  
his new home he even wondered if Tommy missed him  
  
too.  
  
Shawn enters the student union Eric knew Shawn was  
  
having  
  
a hard time too. He felt like he was his only friend right  
  
now. Shawn sat down at the tabel with Eric. "Hey Eric."  
  
Shawn said before ordering coffee like he doese every  
  
morining. Cory and him used to always sit in the student  
  
union toghether, but now he is to busy planning his wedding  
  
With Topanga. "Hi" Eric replied. "So whats going on?"  
  
Shawn asked as he sipped his coffee. "I was just thinking  
  
about tommy, like how he is doing and everything." Eric  
  
said. "Have you ever tried finding his adress and visiting  
  
him." Shawn thought it was a possibility. Eric looked really  
  
happy suddenly. "I didn't even know you were allowed to  
  
do that. All i know is he lives in california." Eric said  
  
thinking there was hope in seeing him again. "Yea just call  
  
The child care place up and maby they can tell you."  
  
Shawn said hopping he could help because he new how  
  
misserable Eric was. "Yea i will call right now it is worth a  
  
try." Eric dialled the opperator and asked for the child care  
  
center in Phillidelphia. "Hello child care center." Said the  
  
women on the other end. "Hi my name is Eric Matthews  
  
and i wanted to get some information on Tommy bings."  
  
Eric asked hopping he could get an address. "Tommy lives  
  
in California the street is randolf and the house number is  
  
12." Replied the girl. "Thank you very much." Eric said  
  
politely.  
  
Eric was so happy he couldn't believe he was really  
  
going to be able to see tommy. He told Shawn who  
  
himeself was hopping he was right about he whole thing.  
  
"They gave me the exact address!" Eric said he couldnt get  
  
the smile off his face. "Thats great i know how much you  
  
missed him!" Shawn said really happy for Eric. "Hey i am  
  
going to visit him tommorow do you want to come?" Eric  
  
asked. He wanted to atleast have a friend come with him.  
  
"sure! We haven been able to do anything together lately it  
  
should be fun. So like do you want to leave at like  
  
6:00am?" Shawn asked just as excited as Eric. "Yea!"  
  
Eric said before he ran out of the student union to go tell  
  
everyone the news.  
  
Thanks for reading I tried to put in all of your ideas in i will  
  
chapter 2 will be the road trip. Please review. i will make the second chapter alot more intersting. 


	2. Chapter 2 the road trip

Thanks you for reviewing hope you like it  
  
~Chapter 2 road trip~  
  
Eric spent the whole day thinking about seeing Tommy he  
  
wondered if he even rememberd him. He was even alittle  
  
nervouse about seeing him, he thought Tommy might still  
  
be mad because Eric could not adopt him. The  
  
next  
  
morining Eric could feel the sun shine on to his bed minutes  
  
later his alarm went off. He was surprissed that is still  
  
worked because he had thrown it against the wall so many  
  
times to avoid having to wake up. He jumped up and  
  
brushed his teeth, threw on a shirt, and jeans packed a  
  
few clothes because they were planning on staying there  
  
a day or so. "Eric are you up yet?" Shawn said as  
  
he  
  
walked in the door he expected Eric to still be asleep.  
  
But he was surprissed to see Eric walk down the stairs.  
  
"Hey man ready?" Eric asked as he got his jacket on. "Yea  
  
lets go!" Eric and shawn left the appartment and started on  
  
their roadtrip. As they were driving they passed a Dunkin  
  
Dougnuts, wich of course Eric had to stop at. They ordered  
  
coffee and two cinnamon frosted dougnuts. "Ahhhhhh  
  
owww!" Eric yelled he spilt his coffee all over his leg.  
  
"O my god man careful." Shawn said as held his coffee  
  
away from his body to keep from spilling it. "O well it  
  
should dry i dont want to waste my change of clothes when  
  
we havent been on the road for a hour yet."  
  
"hahahah." Shawn was kind of laughing by know even Eric  
  
was at this point.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
"okay if i am reading this map we should already be on  
  
Randol Road." Eric said as he was squinting to see the  
  
map. "Yes Eric we just passed the sign!" "Duh i knew it i  
  
just wanted to see if you saw it." "Hey i think we are here."  
  
Shawn said as he was looking up and down the road. "Eric  
  
here we are. I cant believe iam going to see Tommy.  
  
  
  
Comming next chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 3:the meeting

I really hope you guys like it i have tried really hared and iam new at this.  
  
~chapter 3:The meeting~  
  
  
  
Eric and Shawn sat in the car that was parked  
  
on  
  
side of the road. If they read the map right the  
  
house was white with yellow shutters and a black  
  
door. Eric had no idea what to say when he got  
  
there, all these feelings rushed at him at he same  
  
time. What if he had the wrong house or what if  
  
Tommy had no idea who he was. "Eric lets just  
  
knock on the door." Shawn said hopping Eric  
  
would agree. "Yea okay this is it iam finally going  
  
to see Tommy.  
  
Eric and Shawn walked up the path way that  
  
was lined with tulips. "Do you know what you are  
  
going to say?" Shawn asked as they approched the  
  
house. "I will think of something. Hoppfully  
  
Tommy will answer the door,know who i am,  
  
and introduce me to his parents himself."  
  
Eric replied as he felt his hands getting tense.  
  
When they got to the door Shawn knocked on it.  
  
Seconds later a middle aged women wearing a  
  
blue dress opened the door. "Hi iam Eric and this  
  
is my friend Shawn. You dont know us but i was  
  
told that Tommy Bings lives here." Eric said  
  
trying  
  
to be as calm as possible. "How do you know  
  
Tommy?" Asked the women. "When Tommy  
  
lived in the orphanage we used to hang out all the  
  
time." Eric answered. "Well come on in you can  
  
have a seet in the living room and i will get  
  
Tommy. Shawn and Eric noticed that the  
  
house  
  
was beautifully decorated, but from the looks  
  
of it you wouldnt know a child lived here, but they  
  
didn't want to make a big deal about it .  
  
"See that wasent so hard the lady was really nice."  
  
Shawn said. "Yea i meen she didn't even ask alot  
  
of questions, i know if it was me i wouldnt let 2  
  
strangers into my house." Eric replied. "Yea i  
  
wouldn't either maby she had an idea we were  
  
comming." Before Eric had time to answer  
  
Tommy's mom came downstairs. "Tommy will be  
  
down in a minute." Said the women. A few  
  
minutes later They heard  
  
a car pull up and a older looking man walked in  
  
"I see we have guests." The man said as he  
  
walked into the living room. "Yes they are friends  
  
of Tommy." Replied the women. They shook  
  
hands and the man sat down. "So were are you  
  
two boys from?" Asked the man. "We are from  
  
Philidelphia. We are students at Pennbroke  
  
college." Shawn and Eric said. Seconds later  
  
Tommy came running downstairs. "Tommy,  
  
this is Eric and Shawn they said they are friends of  
  
yours." Said the women to her son. Every one was  
  
silence. "ERIC!!!" Tommy yelled as he hugged  
  
Eric. "Hey buddy i told you i would come and see  
  
you." Eric said exidedly. "Me and Eric had  
  
some time betweeen studying and decicded to  
  
visit you." Shawn said "Great i really missed you  
  
do you want to see my room?" "Sure" Shawn and  
  
Eric said excepting the invitation. They all went  
  
upstairs.  
  
After they left the parents were talking.  
  
"I thought i told you not to let Tommy have friends  
  
over here." Said the father "I am sorry just make  
  
and exception this time." Asked the mother.  
  
"Fine but this is the only time i make the rules for  
  
that boy!" Demanded the father. "Okay" The  
  
the women said quietly. Up in Tommy's room  
  
Eric noticed there were no toys and Shawn  
  
saw there was barley any sunlight. The only  
  
things he had were some pictures he made in  
  
school. "So Tommy maby me and Eric can take  
  
you to the park." Shawn suggested. "Yea wait  
  
here  
  
i will go ask my dad". Tommy ran dowstairs.  
  
"Dad, could i please go to the park with Eric  
  
and Shawn." Tommy asked. "no. you know the  
  
rules no going out alone with your friends." The  
  
father said. "But dad you dont let me have  
  
friends they are my only friends." Tommy  
  
pleaded with his dad to let him go. "No  
  
rules are rules you can tell them they can stay for  
  
dinner but thats it." The father said. Tommy went  
  
back upstairs. "No my parents dont let me go out  
  
with my friends alone. But they said you can stay  
  
for dinner." Tommy told Eric and Shawn. "Okay"  
  
Eric and Shawn said. They all headed downstairs.  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked it the next chapter will be were Tommy tells Eric and Shawn a secret that changes everything. 


	4. Chater 4:the first clue

~*Chapter 4: 1st clue*~  
  
"Tommy, go set the table." His father said in a deep tone. "Yes sir." Tommy said with a scared sound in his voice. "Me and Eric can help him." Shawn said to his parents. "No that is Tommy's job. He has alot of them and he will get them done on his own." Tommy's father said sternly. "Okay i set the table dad." "Good." Replied Tommy's father. They all entered the dinning room and were about to sit down when Tommys father yelled something about the forks not being on the correct side of the table. "Tommy didnt i tell you how to set the table! Iam sick of you dissobeying me!" Tommy's father screamed at the top of his lungs and threw the forks on the floor. "Hunny he didnt meen to." Said Tommy's mother trying to calm her husband down. "Mind your own bussines, iam the father around here and Tommy will obey me!" Tommys father yelled again showing no signs of calming down. Tommy was crying at this point and Eric and Shawn just looked at eachother with a scared tint in their eyes. They both felt terrible that they didn't know how they could help. "Tommy go upstairs and i dont want to see you again for the rest of the night." Tommy's father demanded. "bu.." Tommy was cut off by his father. Tommy's father started to approach Tommy. He grabed his shoulders and shook him. "Go upstairs now!" Tommy ran upstairs. "That was uncalled for." Tommy's mother said. "Dont you dare question my athority!" Tommy's father said as he slaped his wife and left the house. Tommy's mother ran into the bathroom. Shawn and Eric could her her sobs. "What are we going to do." Asked Eric who was wispering he was scared that Tommy's father might come back and do something worse. "I dont know. How could someone be so meen, We should go see Tommy." Shawn said looking at the ground. Eric and Shawn Went upstairs. Accidently they went into the parents room. Eric went in. "Eric, what are you doing he could be back any minute." Shawn said as he looked around. "Yea, yea i know but one little look wont hurt. You stay here and watch to see if anyone is comming." Eric said as he started opening draws. Something black and shiney caught his eyes. "Shawn come in here." Eric wispered as he just stared at the draw. Shawn steped in and walked across the room to were Eric was standing. "What is it" Shawn said confused. "Look" Eric said, his voice was trembeling. Shawn noticed the shiny thing too. He moved a few clothes around to get a better look. Then he saw it in plain vew. Tommy's father has a gun. "My god he has a gun." Eric said backing up. "Come on just close the draw and leave." Shawn said as he started to walk away. Eric quickly closed the door and followed Shawn. "I never would of guessed he had a gun." Shawn said as he just starred straight ahead. "Yea we also never new he would hit his wife." Eric said looking at Shawn. "Do you think he would ever use it?" Shawn said with a scared tone in his voice. "I can't understand how people can do things like that, how can you just make the dicision to kill someone. But he could" Eric said worried for Tommy's saftey Eric and Shawn went into Tommy's room, but he was no ware to be found. Shawn heard muffled sobs comming from the closet and there was Tommy. Tommy hugged Shawn then Eric came over and hugged him too. Eric picked Tommy up and carried him to the bed and sat him down on his lap. "I am so sorry, i never knew this was happining to you." Eric Told Tommy. "Tommy, can you tell us if your dad doese anything else too you.?" Shawn asked.  
  
Chapter 5 commin up.. 


	5. Chapter 5: Tommy's story

~Chapter 5:Tommy's Story  
  
"Tommy can you tell us what else your dad doese to  
  
you?" Asked Shawn sounding concearned. "Yea  
  
Tommy any thing say will just stay between  
  
us, unless you want us to tell someone." Eric told  
  
Tommy with his had on Tommy's. "Okay i'll try.  
  
The first few weeks i was here my dad was nice to  
  
me and my mom, but after that everything  
  
changed." Tommy paused starting to cry alittle.  
  
"Just take your time just go slow." Shawn told  
  
Tommmy to give him some confindence. "It started  
  
with small things like oversleeping or leaving the cap  
  
of the toothpaste. Than things like keeping the  
  
televison on too loud. One time i had the stereo on  
  
quiet but not enough for him, so he threw the stereo  
  
on the floor till it broke into little pieces, then he  
  
made me throw each one away. " Tommy finished.  
  
Eric hugged Tommy. "I am so sorry this happened  
  
to you. You dont deserve it." Eric said comforting  
  
Tommy. "Thats not all he doese...sometimes i hear  
  
him and my mom fighting really loud. One morning  
  
she had a black eye, I knew my dad did it to her. I  
  
am scared someday he will go to far and really hurt  
  
us both. "Tommy this might be hard to answer but  
  
tell me the truth, did your dad ever touch you in  
  
anyway that made you feel uncomfortable?" Shawn  
  
asked. "No nothing like that but, he has hit me  
  
before." Tommy continued. Suddenly they heard  
  
the door slam shut. "O no he is back." Tommy said  
  
looking terrorized. Eric quickly saw a box of  
  
crayons and took them out. "Lets just color if he  
  
comes up he will see us and he might not get mad."  
  
Eric instructed. "Good idea Eric, come on everyone  
  
look happy." Shawn said picking up a crayon and  
  
starting to color a bright yellow sun. For a few  
  
minutes everything was quiet, then they heard  
  
Tommy's mother "Honny where have you been." "It  
  
is none of your bussiness what i was doing! I will  
  
not be questioned in my house, you do what i say  
  
when i say it!" Demanded Tommy's father.  
  
"Hon...." Tommy's mother said getting cut off by her  
  
husband. "This is it i have had it with you always  
  
sticking up for that boy and trying to tell me what to  
  
do. Well i will tell you something you got another  
  
thing comming if you think your shit is gonna work  
  
with  
  
me!" Tommy's father yelled as he begain to walk  
  
up the stairs. "Okay guys act cool, Tommy you will  
  
be okay i wont let him hurt you." Eric wispered.  
  
Tommy's father swung his bedroom door opened  
  
and puled everything apart looking for the gun. Eric  
  
and Shawn could hear the clicking of the gun as he  
  
loaded it. They were so scared they couldn't move  
  
but they had to act as if nothing was wrong, for  
  
Tommy atleast. Then it happened they all heard it.  
  
it was the gun shot heard around the world. All  
  
they heard was Tommy's mother scream "No" her  
  
husband just shoot the gun then with no remorse in  
  
his heart they heard the door shut then everything  
  
went quiet. Tommy was crying and Eric and Shawn  
  
just stared at eachother with terror in their eyes  
  
they wern't ready to believe it, they wanted it to be  
  
a dream but i wasent it was reality.  
  
Chapt 6 commin up hope you liked it 


	6. chapter 6: facing fears

~*Chapter 6:facing fears*~  
  
Tommy, Eric, and Shawn just sat there in the  
  
bedroom for a minute they couldn't speak, the  
  
couldn't breath, they couldn't even move. "We have  
  
to do something, like call 911 Tommy's mother got  
  
shot we cant just sit here." Shawn said as he got up.  
  
"Yea, there is a phone in The parents bedroom....  
  
say a women was shot by her estranged husband  
  
and that he could be dangerous at the state of mind  
  
he is in." Eric nodded his head supportively.  
  
Shawn left the room and quietly creept into the  
  
father and mothers bedroom. Back in the bedroom  
  
Tommy was crying and Eric was at the point of tears  
  
too. He hugged Tommy in a heay embrace and  
  
wispered "Everything will be okay, we're going to  
  
get you out of here." Shawn called 911 and waited  
  
with terror that he could be killed if Tommy's father  
  
had come back and saw him. "911 emergency, what  
  
is your emergency?" Said a women on the other  
  
end. "A women just got shoot by her estranged  
  
husband and he is on the loose now." Said Shawn  
  
hurridly. He gave the address that he was at and  
  
hung up. He walked back into Tommy's bedroom,  
  
Eric got up and walked over to Shawn. "Help is on  
  
the way i think everything will be okay." Shawn  
  
wispered to Eric. I few seconds latter they heard a  
  
door downstairs open and they heard.  
  
"Paramedics." From upstairs they could hear them  
  
bringing in a streacher. Shawn, Eric and Tommy  
  
went downstairs. When they got downstairs they  
  
explained how they were friends of Tommy  
  
and came for a visit. They rode in the ambulence  
  
with Tommy's mother who was unconsious but was  
  
hooked up to an IV bag. When they got to the  
  
hospital Tommy's mother was brought straight to  
  
the intensive care. Eric was holding Tommy who  
  
was crying because his mother looked like she was  
  
in bad shape. "Doctor what is Mrs.Bings  
  
condition.?" Shawn asked while Eric sat with  
  
Tommy in the waiting room. "When the bullit went  
  
in it damaged a lung and since it is so close to her  
  
heart we have to treat it now becuse it can spreed  
  
to more serious problems." The doctor told Shawn.  
  
"She will live though right?" Shawn asked  
  
concerned. Being in the hospital himeself was  
  
bringing back all the feelings he had when his dad  
  
had a heart attack. ".... There is a possibility that if  
  
sugery doesnt go well she can have a heart attack  
  
and if she survives that i cant assure you there wont  
  
be long term problems." Thank you Shawn said  
  
quietly trying to keep himeself from crying. He sat  
  
down and thought of how hard it was having to deal  
  
with his own father dying he was so scared for  
  
Tommy and he didnt want him to go through it at  
  
such a young age. He went back to Eric and Tommy  
  
in the waiting room. He sat down next to Eric. Eric  
  
looked to him and could tell in his eyes that  
  
something was wrong. He looked back at Tommy  
  
who was sitting in his lap with his head down. They  
  
must of all dozed off becuase the next thing they knew the sun was  
  
shinning.  
  
Eric was the first to be up Tommy was  
  
laying quietly on his lap and Shawn was streached  
  
out on the couch. Eric decided to talk alittle walk  
  
to clear his head. He passed the baby ward and  
  
looked at all the cute little kids who were just born.  
  
Looking at the babies brought back the memory of  
  
his mother giving bith to Joshua and how thankful  
  
he is that his little brother is okay. He walked  
  
around the whole hospial without even thinking of  
  
were he was going. He eventually made it back to the waiting  
  
room were he saw shawn standing up and Tommy was still  
  
sleeping witch was expected after what he has been  
  
through. "Hey Eric." Shawn said quietly and started to  
  
walk over to Eric . "How is she?" Eric asked looking at  
  
how peaceful Tommy looked. "Well the doctor said that the bullit  
  
wounded her lung. They had to operate as soon as she was brought  
  
in." Shawn told Eric looking down. "There is something your not  
  
telling me." Eric said trying to makeeye contact with Shawn. "Yea  
  
there  
  
is.... if surgery doesn't go well she could have a heart attack and if she  
  
survives that he can't garuntee that there will not be long term  
  
problems." Shawn said as he took a deep breath. "Should we tell  
  
Tommy any of this?" As Shawn was about to speek Tommy woke up  
  
and walked over to them. To keep Shawn from saying anything he  
  
would regreat. He said "Hey buddy!" In a chearful voice so that  
  
Tommy wouldn't think anything was wrong. "Tommy why don't we  
  
go get something to eat, iam starved ." As he and Tommy  
  
walked away he mouthed to Shawn to go see how Mrs. Bings was.  
  
Shawn nodded his head and turned around in search for a doctor.  
  
Shawn walked around for a few minutes and soon found the same  
  
doctor he asked before. "How is Mrs. Bings?" Shawn asked. "The  
  
surgery went okay for the most part but we will have to keep her here  
  
a few days to monitor her." The doctor told Shawn. "Can Tommy  
  
see her?" Shawn asked the doctor. "Yes i don't see why not." The  
  
doctor told Shawn cheefully. "O thank you we will be back!" Shawn  
  
said with excitment as he shook the doctors hand and started walking  
  
to the cafeteria.  
  
chapter 7 is comming........ sorry if it was alittle long! 


	7. Chapter 7:Justice

~*Chapter 7:justice.*~  
  
I want to thank everyone that has reviewed! Here is Chapter 7 hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Shawn walked back to the cafeteria, he wasn't sure what  
  
condition Mrs. bings was in and didn't know how Tommy would  
  
react. When he got to the cafeteria he saw Eric and Tommy sitting  
  
there kind of playing with there food, obviously because they didn't  
  
like it much but who could blame them. "Hey guys." He said as he  
  
sat down. "Hi." Tommy and Eric said together. "I just spoke to  
  
doctor and he said that we can see your mom Tommy." Shawn said  
  
cheerfully. "Really?" Tommy said his eyes lighting up as he almost  
  
jumped out of his chair in happiness. "Great lets go!" Eric said  
  
getting up. They were told Tommy's mother was in room 124 which  
  
was upstairs. "Now Tommy your mom might look sick or tired just  
  
to warn you." Shawn said as they were in the elevator he would.  
  
"Okay." Tommy told Shawn. They approached room 124. The door  
  
was open a bit they opened the door and walked in. It was a private  
  
room there were paintings on the wall and a small TV hanging on the  
  
wall it was currently on the news they were showing a car chassing  
  
report some truck was zooming down the highway with what looked  
  
like the entire police squad chasing it. They looked  
  
away from the TV and looked back to Tommy's mother. She was  
  
sleeping. She didn't look that sick witch was a good sign. She did  
  
have a machine she was hooked up to so it could monitor her heart.  
  
Tommy approached his mother and put his hand on hers. Eric walked  
  
up and put his hands on Tommy's shoulders. "Mommy....Mommy"  
  
Tommy said quietly to his sleeping mother. "She is just relaxing she  
  
had a hard couple days." Eric said smiling at him. Shawn was  
  
looking at Tommy's mother and the TV. Suddenly someone caught  
  
his  
  
eyes on the TV screen, someone he would never forget. "Guys  
  
look!"  
  
Shawn said pointing at the TV screen. Eric and Tommy looked over  
  
at  
  
Shawn and then to the TV. Tommy was the first to notice who was  
  
actually on TV. "Its.....its my dad!" Tommy Screamed making Eric  
  
jump. Eric who had been staring at the TV and couldn't figure out  
  
who it was finally noticed it too. "O my god i cant believe this."  
  
Eric said focusing on the TV. "We are tailing a blue pickup truck  
  
that  
  
seems to be stollen. We believe it is a middle aged man and he shows  
  
no sing of slowing down." Said the newscaster on the TV. "Did they  
  
catch him." A familar voice said quietly and weekly. Everyone  
  
turned around to a awoken Mrs.Bings. "Mommy, mommy!" Tommy  
  
yelled as he ran over to him mom and gave her a big hug. "I love  
  
you." Tommy said to his mom. "I love you too, and i am so sorry  
  
about this happening to you." Tommy's mother said. "Its okay iam  
  
just glade you are all right." Tommy said smiling at his  
  
mother. Suddenly the words "Breaking news!" Flased across the  
  
screen. "We have just caught the man in the blue pickup truck, He  
  
has been wanted for many years for murder and will be brought into  
  
court for sentencing." The newscaster said.  
  
"We got him!" Shawn said excidetly.  
  
"Thanks." Tommy said looking up at Eric and Shawn. "Anytime  
  
buddy,  
  
anytime." Eric and Shawn said kneeling down to hug Tommy. "I am  
  
really  
  
glade everything worked out." Shawn said. "I hate to say it but me  
  
and Shawn really have to be getting back home." Eric said. "Okay  
  
thanks for comming i really missed you. Say hi to "Big girl" and  
  
"The Rat" for me okay?" Tommy asked laughing. "Who?" Shawn  
  
asked confused. "O it's just alittle joke between me Jack and  
  
Racheal. I sure will Tommy, bye. Good bye Mrs. Bings. Eric and  
  
Shawn both walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.  
  
Eric and Shawn left the room. They looked back through the window  
  
and knew everything would be okay, they would make it.  
  
~3 months latter~  
  
At the court sentencing Mrs. Bings was there. She said her husband  
  
shoot her, and he would hit her many times and threaten. She also  
  
told them that  
  
he had been abusing their son. He was charged with 3 accountes of  
  
murder in  
  
3 diffrent states and 1 account of  
  
attemted murder with a deadly weapon, along with child abuse.  
  
Tommy and his mother still reside in Califonia. Mrs. Bings is now  
  
part of the H.U.G.S 2 foundation and talks at womens shelters about  
  
dealing with abusive realtionships. Tommy is in 3rd grade now and  
  
still maintains a close frienship with Eric and Shawn. 


End file.
